A friend's visit
by carrotsduckygooserabbit
Summary: Warning If you don't like Pororo, don't read.


This is dedicated for my friend Caroline. She loves Pororo, especially Poby. She also loves Snoopy.

Well, she did make weapons for me and everything so I just decided to make this story in return. Disclaimer: I dont own Pororo stories. And I don't know Pororo well so if I make mistakes... don't be too harsh, Caroline.

Poby was tired but he woke up at seven due to his alarm. He tiptoed out to the kitchen and served breakfast. Pororo and Patty and Eddy and Ruby(the red one; Caroline says she is Poby's girlfriend) were all still sleeping. Poby decided to surprise them all with a fantastic breakfast. He grabbed his fishing pole and went fishing. He couldn't catch even one fish, but he was able to take a shell from the river bank. Poby liked fish more than shells, but shells would have to do. He put the shlls in his bucket and went back into the house. He saw that Pororo had woke up. He told Pororo his wonderful plan. "No fish?" Pororo asked, disgusted. "Seriously, Poby, can't you even catch one fish? You prepare breakfast, and I will catch some fish." he said, and took the pole from Poby. Poby was embarassed, but he bustled around in the kichen. He took out five plates and set them on the kitchen table. Then he went into the kitchen and opened the shells. There were five big shells, and the insides looked tasty. He plucked the fat from the shells and placed them on the plates; one for one plate. Then he brought out some milk from the fridge and poured them in five cups. He set them next to the five plates. He put knives and forks and spoons between the cups and plates. Then he took out five bowls and dumped some rice into them. His clumsy paws worked them out. He placed the bowls between the plates and the cups. After that, he put carrots-loads of carrots on another big plate. He placed that plate in the center. He took out the left over rabbit food and placed them next to the carrots on the big plate. Then he placed a goose shaped candle next to the big plate.

"There! Everything's ready. The carrots would be good for the eyes. Especially good for Patty with her eye ache. The rabbit food would lighten everything up. The goose shaped candle will give the room a romantic glow." he smiled. "Now I only have to wait for Pororo to bring his share of fish. I'll cook them in my pan." Just then, Pororo burst indoors. He placed the bucket on the floor. It had five flopping fish. Poby smiled. "Thanks, Pororo." Pororo said brightly "That's not the only thing I'm brought! Your friend, Caroline is here." Poby's face lightened up. "Really? She can have breakfast with us. There is only five seats, though." Pororo said "Don't you remember? Eddy said that he was going to go to the creek and swim there, and not have any breakfast. So we can have a happy reunion with Caroline!" Poby smiled. "Yes! I'd like that. Help me fry those fish, Pororo."

Soon the fish was fried and placed on the plate. Pororo waddled out and brought in Caroline. Caroline had a scarf on. Her short hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her red bunny glasses glimmered in the light. "Hi!Poby!" she yelled. Poby said "Hi, Caroline. How are you?" Caroline sat down on the chair. "Oh, it's been fine. But it has been lonely without you. Ever since you decided you rejoin with your friends, I've been living with Snoopy. You know?" Poby laughed. "It's been a treat to haveyou back, too, Caroline." Pororo yelled "Patty! Ruby! Come downstairs to eat breakfast." Patty and Ruby came downstairs yawning. Then they saw Caroline and yelled "Caroline! It's been quite a while! How are you?" Caroline smiled "It's been good but lonely without you guys." Patty said "Oh, we've been going on quite well, but lonely too without you. Is that fish I smell? Wow, Poby, you made this all by yourself?" Poby said "A little help of Pororo." Patty smiled. "You never were able to catch fish." she sat down. "We musn't keep Caroline hungry. Come on, everybody! Let's dig in!"

And they spent a happy time eating. After eating, Caroline and Poby and Eddy and Pororo and Patty played. They ran around, sometimes playing hide and seek. They swam. They caught fish. They climbed trees. Caroline loved spending time with Poby. She laughed all the time. And it was like that until noon, time for Caroline to go home. Caroline hugged Poby. "It was a long time, Poby. Good bye. I'll see you soon." Poby smiled a sad smile, unable to keep his tears from falling. "I hope you come soon, Caroline."

Caroline left.


End file.
